simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wilkołak
left Wilkołak (ang. Werewolf) – nierzeczywista postać, połączenie Wilka i Sima. Pojawia się w dodatkach The Sims: Abrakadabra i The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, ''a także w ''The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims thumb|left|154x154px Wilkołak tak naprawdę nie odgrywa tu żadnej roli. W dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra Sim, jedynie może użyć zaklęcia "Piękna lub Bestia", a następnie wybrać skórę wilkołaka, by stać się nim, jednak będzie to tylko Sim wyglądający jak wilkołak. Nie będzie miał żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie będzie mógł wyć do księżyca, ani nie będzie mógł zachowywać się jak wilkołak. Będzie się zachowywał jak zwykły Sim, a gdy urok przeminie na powrót będzie wyglądał normalnie. The Sims 2 Jak się nim stać? left Tu wilkołak pojawia się tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy, Sim może nim zostać. Aby tak się stało należy otoczyć dom Sima różnorakimi drzewami, iglastymi oraz liściastymi, a najlepiej - stworzyć mały lasek koło domu, gdyż Wilkołaki lubią duże zalesienie. Do stania się wilkołakiem potrzebny jest dodatek "Zwierzaki". '(Wilki pojawiają się też częściej jeśli w domu jest małe dziecko lub niemowlę) thumb|right|150px|Przemiana Sima w wilkołaka. thumb|left|150pxGdy lasek jest gotowy, należy poczekać aż przywódca stada odwiedzi naszych Simów. Należy go wyczekiwać pomiędzy godziną 22.00, a 1.00. Gdy już przyjdzie, należy zaprzyjaźnić z nim Sima, aby tak się stało, wilkołak będzie musiał odwiedzić naszego Sima kilka razy. Gdy już Sim się z nim zaprzyjaźni, wilkołak ukąsi go sam, jednak czasem aby tak się stało Sim musi pobawić się z nim w ciuciubabkę. Szybszym sposobem na przemianę Sima w wilkołaka jest użycie kodu ''testingCheatsenabled true. Po wpisaniu kodu klikamy na skrzynkę pocztową z wciśniętym Shift'em, szukamy opcji Leader of the Pack, a następnie wybieramy ją. Gdy już pojawi się w naszej rodzinie brązowy/czarny wilk o świecących żółtych oczach każemy Simowi dokonać z nim dowolną interakcję. Następnie wybieramy przywódcę stada i przesuwamy pasek znajomości jego i danego Sima na 100%. po jakimś czasie powinien nas ukąsić. Można też dodać go do rodziny za pomocą tego samego kodu i wpisać kod kontrolujący zwierzki i kazać mu ukąsić naszego sima. Jeśli nie odpowiada nam żaden z sposobów powyżej, możemy skorzystać z Sim Transformera. Jest to obraz. Aby zostać wilkołakiem musimy kliknąć na niego i wybrać opcję Turn Into.../ Werewolf. thumb|Wilkołaczka. Opis Gdy nasz Sim stanie się już wilkołakiem często w pragnieniach pojawiać się będzie czyjaś podobizna z głową wilkołaka u dołu lub sama głowa wilkołaka. Oznacza to, że wilkołak pragnie ukąsić kogoś określonego (obrazek z podobizną) lub po prostu ugryźć pierwszą lepszą osobę. Aby to zrobić, trzeba kliknąć na Sima, a następnie wybrać opcję Zaatakuj. Wilkołak będzie chodził zgarbiony. thumb|left|Wyjąca wilkołaczka. W nocy pojawia się również opcja Wyj. Jeśli Sim jest wewnątrz budynku, automatycznie wyjdzie na zewnątrz i zacznie wyć do księżyca. Wilkołak posiada także umiejętność przywołania wilków. Aby wyleczyć Sima z wilkołactwa należy zatrudnić Tresera zwierząt lub Cygańską Swatkę i kupić od niej lekarstwo. Jeśli gracz posiada dodatek Osiedlowe życie może kupić lek od czarownicy lub czarodzieja, albo sam stać się magiem i wytworzyć Likantropinę-B. Opis wyglądu Wilkołak zmienia swój wygląd tylko w noc, a w dzień jest normalnym Simem. Jego oczy stają się złote, a skóra obrasta sierścią. Wilkołakom płci męskiej zmienia się ułożenie włosów, a wilkołaczkom zostaje taka sama jak fryzura w dzień. Usta stają się ciemniejsze, a nos wydaje się zupełnie inny niż podczas dnia. Sim jest Wilkołakiem od 20:00 do 6:00, a od 6:00 do 20:00 jest zwykłym Simem. Ciekawostki *Jeżeli mamy Sima z pobraną karnacją i zamienimy go w wilkołaka możliwe jest, iż w nocy nie obrośnie on sierścią, a zmieni się jedynie jego zachowanie i sposób chodzenia. *Przy każdej przemianie naszym simom dodawany jest 1 punkt kondycji. *Wilkołakiem może stać się nastolatek, lecz może zostać ugryziony przez wilkołaka nastolatka lub przez wilka (nie przez dorosłego wilkołaka). *Przy przemianie spada głód, lecz energia rośnie. Wilkołaki dzięki temu nie muszą prawie spać. *Można również zamienić Sima w wilkołaka przez przekonanie innego Sima aby z wybraną osobą walczył. Po walce ten Sim staje się wilkołakiem. The Sims 3 thumb|right|240px leftTutaj wilkołak pojawił się w dodatku do gry The Sims 3, w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Z wyglądu różni się od swoich poprzedników. Nie obrasta cały sierścią, jednak ma tak samo przerażające, świecące, żółte oczy. Możemy także wybrać ilość owłosienia wilkołaka. Dodatkową możliwością wilkołaka jest zdolność przemiany w wilkołaka w dowolnym momencie oraz (częściowe) panowanie nad zwierzęcymi instynktami. Wilkołaki w The Sims 3 były inspirowane nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami z serialu dla młodzieży - Teen Wolf - Nastoletni Wilkołak. Jak zostać? By zostać wilkołakiem Sim musi zostać ugryziony przez wilkołaka. By tak się stało, musi mieć dobre relacje z wilkołakiem. Sim przemieniony w wilkołaka także będzie mógł zmienić innego Sima. Wilkołak może przemienić tylko osobę, z którą ma dobre relacje. Obejść to pozwala nagroda szczęścia życiowego "'''Wilk Alfa". W dodatku Nie z Tego Świata jest możliwość stworzenia większości simów nadprzyrodzonych (w tym właśnie wilkołaka) bezpośrednio w CAS. Można zostać wilkołakiem także poprzez wypicie eliksiru. Przemiana thumb|Przemiana Sim zamienia się w wilkołaka przy pełni księżyca, gdy ma zły nastrój (w tych przypadkach przemiana jest wymuszona) lub na życzenie. Przemiana zużywa pewne ilości głodu. Podnoszenie poziomu likantropii zmniejsza szansę na przypadkową przemianę spowodowaną złym nastrojem oraz zmniejsza zużycie głodu przy transformacji. Czasami przy przemianie po ponownym uruchomieniu gry może się zdarzyć, że wygląd wilkołaka jest przypadkowy. Wszystkie nasze zmiany w CAS są wycofane. Wygląd i zachowanie thumb|right|200px|Zbliżenie na twarz Typowe cechy domyślnego wyglądu wilkołaka w formie wilczej: *Świecące się oczy, nie tak jarzeniowe jak u wampira, domyślnie żółte *Wyraźnie zaznaczone łuki brwiowe *Masywny nos, otwory silnie obrócone do tyłu *Żuchwa maksymalnie wysunięta do przodu, bardziej kwadratowa niż w ludzkiej formie *Kły wysunięte ponad dolna wargę, *Silny zarost, jak i całe owłosienie ciała *Spiczaste uszy Każda z powyższych cech oprócz świecenia się oczu może zostać zmieniona lub zamaskowana w CAS. Niektóre zachowania wilkołaka: *Chód wolniejszy od Sima, w pochylonej pozycji z nieco rozchylonymi ramionami *Bieg, a właściwie ciąg susów na czterech kończynach, szybszy nawet od wampira. *Autonomiczne drapanie mebli *Autonomiczne wycie do księżyca. Jeżeli na parceli jest kilka wilkołaków powstaje niewielka reakcja łańcuchowa *Możliwość jedzenia surowego mięsa i ryb. *Jedząc przy stole wilkołak staje na krześle i spożywa jedzenie wyłącznie z użyciem ust i języka. Łączenie z innymi rasami Galeria TS3_Supernatural_Werewolf_Running-610x343.jpg TS3_Supernatural_Werewolf_Hilltop-610x343.jpg 35.jpg ScreenShot 264.jpg ScreenShot 265.jpg|Wilkołak i wilkołaczyca ScreenShot 262.jpg EATS3SMTVTW.jpg|Twórcy postaci wilkołaka w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata wzorowali sie na MTVowskim serialu Teen Wolf Supernatural1.jpg|Oświadczyny wilkołaków 7773673t.jpg|Simka - wilkołak Screenshot-279.jpg|Bicie wilkołaka gazetą Wilkołakts2.jpg Przemiana w człowieka.jpg|Przemiana wilkołaka w sima. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:The Sims 2: Zwierzaki Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata Kategoria:Wilkołaki es:Licántropo fr:Loup-Garou ru:Оборотень en:Werewolf